


Epilogue

by notjustmom



Series: The Boys in Sussex [37]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Sally Donovan returns to Bliss Farm.





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very last bit of this story. Promise. This began from my need to give our boys a real Garridebs scene, and it snowballed. I honestly didn't think it would become what it is, but it became my focus for a good chunk of 2017 and I guess it's my love letter to the characters of my very favorite television show ever. 
> 
> Yes, it all ends happily, because that's how I write them with rare exceptions. I'm one of those people who believe that somewhere all the fictional couples I grew up loving are out there in some parallel universe, happily still loving each other, John and Sherlock especially.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading this, it was a joy to write. <3

The farm was the same, except the trees were taller, there was a new house, Lestrade's she assumed, and a new shed. She parked her car and sat for a moment, wondering if it would be better just to turn around and go back to London, until she remembered the tree house. She needed to see the tree house again. She got out of the car and stretched, then took a deep breath and nodded to herself. She was home.

She took her time walking through the fields and stopped short at a voice as she neared the tree.

"Who goes there?" A young female voice called out.

"DI - retired DI -"

"Sally Donovan." The voice finished, then the owner of said voice climbed halfway down the ladder, before she jumped down and turned to face the newcomer.

She was about seven, Sally judged.

"I'm eight and a half," the girl sniffed, then ruffled her short cropped hair. Sally realized she was the spitting image of Molly with a bit of Lestrade about the eyes.

"You must be Maddie."

"I am. They've been expecting someone."

"Who has?"

"Em, Nana Grace, and Uncle Sherlock and John. They knew someone was on the way, they've fixed up the room for you. Come on, it's about to rain, best get your stuff inside."

Sally looked up at the bright blue sky and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I give it twenty minutes. But it's yer call. Tea will be up soon." She ran ahead towards the house and Sally closed her eyes, took another deep breath and realized Maddie was right. A storm was on the way.


End file.
